fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
In The Lonely 1989
In The Lonely 1989 is the sixth episode of the The Fugly Hoes Saga: The College Years Season One . It's written by Loly Brano. So here's what you missed So Far= Angelika, Joe, Kyle, Kyler, Lily, Matt, Nate, Sydney and Tim all graduated from Nicaragua High School, cause ironically they were all seniors. While Angelika, Joe, Kyler, Lily and Sydney immediately got accepted into the prestigous Fugly Hoes College in New York City, Tim and Kyle made their way to the Big Apple a bit differently - unbeknownst to each other, apparrently. They seem to have never discussed their future plans with each other despite being depicted as being very close. Weird. Anyway, somehow, Matt and Nate also went to New York City. It is later revealed that Becca, released from prison, paid the Nicaraguan government a big amount of honest-earned money to enable Matt and Nate to get their Green Cards and go to New York. Other surprising comebacks include Ana, who slept with Matt and is now preggers, gladly rubbing it in Lily's face, Happy, now a professor at FHC with a vengeance, Maya, who transfered to New York High School a year earlier due to all the bullying, Sis, the Feminist Studies' class leader and new roommate to Lily, and Trae, who seems to also just have gone to New York and attends FHC now, too. |-| Also= Mrs. Jade, FHC's performance 101 instructor, suggests creating a college glee club to participate in show choir performances and possibly win Nationals, earning the school and Jade herself some big money and praise. The core fuglies are, of course, immediately intrigued. But 4 members aren't enough to compete. Sydney gets Angelika to also join their club. A new group of people, including Dan, Gina and Trae (he's practically new), also auditions and gets accepted. Other members of FHC include Anna and Sky, both in performance 101. Kyle and Tim decide against attending college for now and start working at a restaurant-by-day-stripclub-by-night place called "Come Undone". Nate works at the community centre, exorcising homeless people, and is currently crashing on Kyle and Tim's couch. |-| And then= As for the relationships... After Lily and Matt had broken up before graduation, he tries to get back together with her in New York. Just when they're about to reconcile, Ana swings by and reveals she's pregnant with Matt's child, seeing as Matt had slept with her. Lily tells him everything they ever had is gone. Ouch. Kyle and Nate had also broken up but decided to just stay friends now. There's still tension and hot moments, but, well.. we'll see. Kyler and Joe used to be together but then they broke up, then they got back together, then I guess they were engaged or something, broke up again, now they're in New York and broken up and there's SO. MUCH. TENSION. But then Kyler kisses Anna and Joe kisses Daniel, who seems smitten with Joe anyway, so HWAT EVEN IS HAPPENEGE OMG. Sydney and Angelika are happily married apparently??? Jesus Christ. Lesbos. Becca seems to have had a lil crush on Kyler but now that's over. Lily's friendships are all rocky as fuck, the most stable one seems to be with Kyler, which is weird?? So now she starts taking care of that. And that's what you missed on Fugly Hoes College Years. |-| Summary Current members of the FHC Glee club: Angelika, Joe, Kyler, Lily, Sydney, Dan, Gina, Trae Current students at FHC: The above, plus Anna and Sky and Trae Current people in NY: The above, plus Kyle, Nate, Tim, Ana, Happy, Maya and Sis Plot Part 1= Kyler At the end of the number, after he dips Anna as a final move, she kisses him, to the shock of everyone in the room. Becca looks heartbroken and runs out crying, causing Lily to find herself chasing after her. Joe seems furious and kisses Daniel in the choir room, to everyone's surprise. Anna stops kissing him and looks into his eyes. Kyler looks confused and lets go of her hands and runs of the room. 30 minutes later Instead of finding Becca, Lily finds Kyler sitting against a row of lockers in the basement. Not saying a word, she sits down next to him and takes his hand, lacing their fingers together. Kyler lays down his head on her shoulder and the two sit there quietly, their breathing going in sync while they do so. Upon hearing a slight sniff, Lily turns her head sideways, gives the top of Kyler's had a kiss and whispers "Everything will be okay, sweetie." |-| Part 2= The next day. Having missed Performance 101, Kyler walks into the dance studio, where Glee Club meetings are held immediately after the previous class lets out. Mrs. Jade looks at him pointedly, but gives him a small smile, telling him she knows of his troubles and understands his situation. Then, she loudly claps her hands twice. "Alright, kids. As I can see, everyone's here now. Let's get started." Mrs. Jade tells the kids that she's been aware of all their drama and banter and has even found some deep and heated discussions on online blogs about the infamous "Fuglies". She tells them that, in order to form a successful show choir, they need to be a team. "And in order to be a well-functioning team, you guys need to stop with all the heartache and dramedy going on here. I know this is gonna sort of suck for some of you, but I hereby instate a Non-Dating Policy. You guys are to not mingle until we at least reach Regionals. None of you. Except for the married lesbian couple, of course." There are shocked sounds and gasps. Joe and Kyler look at each other, but when their eyes meet they turn away immediately. Matt's face sinks, having hoped to woo Lily off her feet again. Dan lets out a very silent "tsk". He was hoping to mingle with Joe. "I know, I know," Mrs. Jade says. "But it's for your best. If we DO go to Regionals and win - WIN, you hear that - the policy will be lifted. If I get wind of any of you breaking the policy, you're scratched off the solo-list." Even louder gasps. Everyone quickly nodded. The only thing each and every one of them wanted more than kisses and sex was a solo at a competition. "Alright, guys, now that we've settled that issue, let's move on to actually starting to prepare for Sectionals. I don't know who our competition will be, yet, but we best be as prepaired as we can be." Mrs. Jade goes on about how their current musical choices are almost solely contemporary. She tells them they need to be much more versatile if they wanna beat the competition. "So, this week will be the last one dedicated to contemporary music, meaning anything from 2000 or later. Next week, however, will be dedicated to music from the 70's to 90's. That way we can practice being flawless at all kinds of music." Everyone nodds, obviously thinking it was a fair and good idea. |-| Part 3= Kyle Lily walks down the street, note in her hand with an adress written on it. It took Sydney a while to be convinced to give her their adress, but Lily really needed to mend her broken bridges. Arriving at her destination, Lily took a deep breath and knocked on the hardwood door. But the door was opened by someone Lily neither expected or even knew. A guy with his shirt half pulled on and his pants zipper still undone stumles out onto the street without so much as an explanation and walks off. Looking after him, Lily is startled by a voice she knows so well. "Lily, what the moose-fudge are you going here, ey?" Kyle asks her, confusion etched onto his face. Ignoring his question for the moment, Lily turns towards him, finger pointed in the direction the guy ran off to. "Who was that? Are you sleeping around?" Kyle lowers his chin to his chest in shame. "You have no idea how hard life's been for me recently." Attempting to shut the door, Lily rushedly slams her hand between the door and the frame, wincing in pain when it hits. "That's why I came, actually. To talk to you and.. mend some bridges." Kyle re-opens the door, curious look on his face, just shy enough from hopeful. Regaining some natural sass, Lily struts past him into his and Tim's shack. Flopping down onto the couch and crossing her long legs, she starts her speech. "Look, I know we've lost touch since graduation. And I know I didn't do anything to change that. Neither have you, by the way, but the fact that I've never really tendered my friendship-garden in the past makes me the one to take the blame more. But I wanna change that, you know, us not talking. So I'm here now. Last I heard was that you and Nate broke up, but Syd told me he's currently crashing on this good ol' piece of sofa." Kyle just nods along, standing awkwardly next to the sofa. Lily's face softens. "How're you, sweetie?" That's when Kyle breaks down. Sitting down, Lily moves over to engulf him in a hug. After half an hour of crying and sobbing into the girl's shoulder, Kyle explains everything. "We were like the Ross and Rachel of Nicaragua High School but at some point it literally just didn't work anymore. You know, breaking up and getting back together for about 20 times is just too hard on a person. And then we just couldn't do it anymore so we called it quits and promised to just never try again. Cause it would hurt too much." "Why's he crashing your extra large non-love seat then?" Lily asks. "Well we could hardly say no. He still means something to me and Tim isn't even aware of how shitty this situation is. So I just went with it and we try to avoid each other as much as possible. Thank god he has a full-time job as an excorcist at the community center. Otherwise there would be even more unresolved sexual tension." Lily chuckles. "I believe that. Well, I'm here now. And the others and I just got huge studio apartment in run-down Manhatten. There's a spare room and it's yours if you want it." Lily opens her hand and shows him the key in her palm. Kyle just stares at it, disbelieving. "Let's just get that amazing friendship back we had in high school, okay? It's gonna be us guys again. All day, everyday." Kyle just looks at her, a tear of joy running down his cheek, and throws himself at her. Hugging tightly, they both smile. Before Kyle can open his mouth, Lily intervenes. "No need to thank me so don't even do it. You'll have to pay rent so it's just a small opportunity for you to get back on your flawless feet. Syd told me about that part-time job you have and I have another little surprise for you on that matter. Before I can tell you, I wanna celebrate this, though. By doing something we haven't done in ages - singing a duet. And I know you know the song by heart, so, you ready?" Lily asks. Kyle smiles and nods, getting up to get changed while Lily presses play on her BoseBoomBox(CR). Lily: Looking at it now, it all seems so simple We were lying on your couch, I remember Kyle: Oooh Your necklace hanging from my neck The night we couldn't quite forget When we decided (Lily: We decided) To move the furniture so we could dance Baby, like we stood a chance Two paper airplanes flying, flying, flying Kyle with Lily: And I remember thinkin' Kyle and Lily walk outside and down the street, with a delightful step in their strut. Kyle and Lily: Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good Lily: Are we out of the woods The two arrive at Fugly Hoes College, a place Kyle doesn't know yet. They walk through the mostly empty halls. Kyle (with Lily): Remember when you hit the (brakes too soon?) Twenty stitches in the (hospital room) But the monsters turned out to (be just trees) And when the sun came up, you were (lookin' at me) Lily: You were lookin' at me, oh You were lookin' at me Performance 101 People: Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods? (Lily: I remember) Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? In the clear yet? Good (Kyle and Lily: Oh, I remember) Kyle and Lily are now standing in front of the Performance 101 class, where Mrs. Jade and their fellow fuglies watch along their performance. Performance 101 People (and Kyle): Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? (Lily: Yeay) Are we out of the woods yet? (Are we out of the woods?) Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? (Lily: Are we) Are we in the clear yet? (In the clear yet? Good) Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? Are we out of the woods yet? (Are we out of the woods?) (Lily: Yeah, yeah) Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Are we in the clear yet? Kyle and Lily with Performance 101 People: In the clear yet? Good Everyone claps and praises their performance. Lily turns to Kyle. "So I had a chat with both your boss and Mrs. Jade and, seeing as we need members for our club anyway, we all agreed it would be perfectly sufficient to have you join glee club without being officially enrolled at FHC. Whaddaya say, mate?" She smiles at him expectantly. Kyle just grins and fondly rolls his eyes. "Do you even need to ask?" |-| Part 4= Sydnate Anderwalsh "Lily, what the vagina-flopping fuck are you doing?" Nathan asks. Tots giggles. "He said vagina." Lily sighs. "Look, I know we haven't exactly fallen out in the past, except that one time where I tried to kill Tots to get the main part in the school musical and then ran away for three episodes. But I still feel like we need a reminder that we're actually great friends. So I planned a day of fun for the three of us. Nate, I called the community center, they're okay if you take a day off. Syd, we don't regularly attend college anyway." Nate and Tots look at each other, Nate smiling and Tots shrugging. "Sure thing, we're in." They spend the day helping at the animal shelter, riding rollercoasters at the New York Rinky Dings and eating ice cream while walking down Broadway Street. While casually strolling along with her peanut-butter and coconut ice cream in hand, Lily turns to Nate. "So, whaddaya intend to do about you and Kyle? He's not living with you anymore. D'you think time apart is gonna help? Nate shrugs, licking his sperm- and feet-flavored ice cream. "I don't give a flying fuck." Tots and Lily make eye contact for a second and immediately get the situation. They round in on Nate, locking hands by the elbows and look at him. "I think we know what you need. Come on," they say in usion, grabbing Nate by the hands and dragging him into the karaoke bar a block down the street. Lily walks on stage and grabs the mic. "Yo, mid-afternoon crowd. It's always nice to see there's people consuming shitloads of alcohol before the socially acceptable time of the day has come. Anyways, here's my fagulous friend, Nathan Jean, songing a hit sing for you today. Take it away, Nate!" Everyone claps and faps viciously as Nate walks onto the stage, still confused as to how this is gonna help him in any way. Little does he know, though, that Sydliana has already picked a song for him to sing. The music starts and Nate immediately recognises the song. Nate (with Kara-Okay Bar Visitors): Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand But I still need love cause I'm just a man These nights never seem to go to plan I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand? Oh, won't you (stay with me?) Cause you're (all I need) This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, (stay with me) Why am I so emotional? No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control And deep down I know this never works But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt Oh, won't you (stay with me?) Cause you're (all I need) This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, (stay with me) Kara-Okay Bar Visitors (Nate): Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Oooh, wooh) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Aah, noo) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (Mmhh, aah) Oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh (MMh, mhh, mhh-mhh) Nate: Oh, won't you stay with me? Cause you're all I need This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, stay with me Nate with Kara-Okay Bar Visitors: Oh, won't you stay with me? Cause you're all I need This ain't love, it's clear to see But darling, stay with me As the song finishes, tears streaming down Nate's face, he crumples to the floor in ugly sobs. Tots and Lily walk onto the stage, embracing him in hugs, warmth and comfort. After the breakdown, they take Nate home so he can sleep. Tots and Lily sit on the couch in the living room. There's silence, not really awkward but also not comfortable, when Tots speaks up. "What you did for him today, or well, for us. It's really nice. It's nice to see you doing stuff like this again. Not that you've ever actually been a bad friend, except for that one time you tried to shoot me. But it's nice. I like getting to know you again." Lily smiles and nods. "Well, I think it was inevitable. Now that Nate's handled with, we can focus on you, anyway. D'you know which song you wanna sing for Glee club yet?" Tots shakes her head. "It's so hard to find a song that really translates what I feel. Not just for Gelly Bean but, in general." "Well," Lily says, "we've been singing to each other for 4 years of high school. I think it's high time you really serenade your girlfriend- eh wife. Sorry, I always mix it up. It's still so new to me. And I think I have just the perfect song for it." She smiles. Tots smiles, too, and nods. The next day, in Glee club, Tots takes the center stage. "So, I've found a song I wanna sing. At first I thought I should find something to portray my entire emotional palette at the moment but then someone near and dear to my heart made me realize that serenading one person at a time is perfectly fine for now. So this is for the love of my life. Guess who, lolz." Sydney: Your love is bright as ever Even in the shadows Baby, kiss me Before they turn the lights out Your heart is glowing And I'm crashing into you Baby, kiss me Before they turn the lights out Before they turn the lights out Baby, love me lights out Sydney (Glee Club): In the darkest night hour (In the darkest night hour) I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd) Your face is all that I see I'll give you everything Baby, love me lights out Baby, love me lights out You can turn my lights out Sydney with Glee Club: I love you like XO You love me like XO You kill me, girl, XO You love me like XO Sydney: All that I see Give me everything Baby, love me lights out Baby, love me lights out You can turn my lights out Sydney (Glee Club): In the darkest night hour (In the darkest night hour) I'll search through the crowd (I'll search through the crowd) Your face is all that I see I'll give you everything Baby, love me lights out Baby, love me lights out You can turn my lights out |-| Part 5= The next day, in Glee Club, Mrs. Jade has an announcment. "Okay, so. It's the end of the week, which always means a big group number. We also have a new, and our 10th, member: Nathroniel "Jean" Anderson. You can call him Nate." "Slag, we know each other from high school," Nate burps at her. "Oic. Okay well, sing away, folks!" Mrs. Jade says and takes her seat, while Angelika, Kyle, Kyler, Lily and Sydney get up to join Nate for the performance. Joe and the others remain seated. Joe keeps his face very stoic. Kyle and Sydney: Ohh-ooh, ooh (Lily: Ooh-ohh) Kyle, Lily, and Sydney: Ooh-ooh, ooh (Nate: Ooh-ooh) Kyle, Lily, Nate and Sydney (Angelika): Ooh-ooh Ooh-ooh (Uoy snrub ti wonk I, ni dloc dna toh) Ooh-ooh (moor letoh ylenol a ni dloc dna toh) Ooh-ooh (Uoy snrub ti wonk I, ni dloc dna toh) Tba: Your arms around me come undone Makes my heart beat like a drum See the panic in my eyes Kiss me only when I cry Cause you always want what you're running from And you know this is more than you can take Baby don't forget my name When the morning breaks us Baby please don't look away When the morning breaks us Oh your touch, so bittersweet, ah ah ah ah Baby don't forget my name When the morning breaks us Your cheek is softly by the sun Makes my heart beat like a drum I know it hurts you, I know it burns you Hot and cold in a lonely hotel room Look into me, tell me why you're crying I need to know Cause you always want what you're running from And it's always been that way, oh oh Baby don't forget my name When the morning breaks us Baby please don't look away When the morning breaks us Oh your touch, so bittersweet, ah ah ah ah Baby don't forget my name When the morning breaks us Cause you always want what you're running from Baby don't forget my name When the morning breaks us Baby please don't look away When the morning breaks us Oh your touch, so bittersweet, ah ah ah ah Baby don't forget my name When the morning breaks us |-| Part 6= Arthur Matthew Dales |-| Part 7= Joe Joe is sitting on the edge of the FHC auditorium stage by himself, shoulders hunched, silently crying to himself. Suddenly he hears the click of stilettos against the stage floor. Knowing exactly who it is - no one else wears stilettos in school - he lifts his head, still looking out into the empty audience, and says: "If you've come for revenge, now is really not the time. I'm down enough as it is." Joe sniffs. Lily stops walking, standing silently just behind him. She inhales. "I love you." Lily lets it hang in the air and Joe is stunned by the turn of events. "And I know you're hurting. So I forgive you. For insulting me. And I apologize for slapping you. Because I know that deep down, you don't mean it, you're just hurting. And when a friend is hurting, your job as a friend is to be there and support them. Granted, I'm also hurting. But I also know that if I hadn't come to you today, you would've come to me tomorrow. Or the day after. It doesn't matter, in the end, we would be there for each other." Lily sits down next to Joe and realizes he's silently sobbing. She grabs his hand, laces their fingers and puts it in her lap while wrapping her other arm around his shoulders, laying his head down on her shoulder. "I heard what happened with Kyler and I'm so sorry. But you're gonna be okay. We're gonna be okay, it'll be fine. I'm here," Lily whispers into Joe's ear as he's shaking with now wrecking sobs. Lily: I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason Bringing something we must learn And we are led to those who help us most to grow If we let them, and we help them in return Well, I don't know if I believe that's true But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you in the Performance 101 studio, in front of the Glee club Joe: Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better But because I knew you (Lily: Because I knew you) Joe and Lily: I have been changed for good Joe: And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for Lily: But then I guess we know there's blame to share Joe and Lily: And none of it seems to matter anymore Joe (Lily): Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring) As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea) Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird) Halfway through the wood (In the wood) Joe and Lily: Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better Lily: And because I knew you Joe: Because I knew you Joe and Lily: I have been changed for good With tears in both of their eyes and smiles on both their faces, Joe and Lily hug, while Mrs. Jade and the club applaud their performance. |-| Trivia *Despite the title of the episode, it's not solely a tribute to Taylor Swift and Sam Smith. Songs